Game of Thrones: War of Westeros
by Perseus12
Summary: Inspire ranma71016's Game of Thrones and the Heroes of Old. Lord Eddard Stark was put to Black Cell by King Joffrey, but he finds help by warriors sent to change his and the fate of Westeros. Multi-crossover: Naruto/Gundam/MortalKombat/RurouniKenshin/CoyoteRagtimeShow/ManyuuHikenchou/Warcraft/BladeandSoul/LeagueofLegends/xxxHolic
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Game of Thrones or Naruto or any other crossover stories.

 **Author's Note:** This story is based on Game of Thrones HBO TV series set that Lord Eddard of House Stark was put to Black Cell of the Red Keep, before his execution, before the beginning of War of the Five Kings.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

(Shows the map of Westeros)

(Voiceover): _"Let me tell you a story from a world_ _of swords, and sorcery, of thrills and chills, of Ice and Fire. . ._ _"_

" _The_ _ **Known World**_ _, so you called it, and think then you know it. For what we called this world,_ _ **Hearthos**_."

" _Let me recount the tale before the_ _ **Seven Kingdoms**_ _._ _8000 years before Aegon's landing, as Winter engulfed the continent of_ _ **Westeros**_ _, a great darkness fell over the land._ _ **The**_ _ **Long Night**_ _had come and with it years of famine and terror."_

 _"From the lands of always winter in the bitter frozen_ _ **North**_ _, the_ _ **White Walkers**_ _, a race of vicious demons wielding razor-thin swords of ice marched south slaughtering all in their path. As they moved they raised their fallen enemies as undead soldiers, to fight for the Demon cause."_

 _"The_ _ **Children of the Forest**_ _and the_ _ **First Men**_ _quickly rose to counter the invasion of the White Walkers. They fought with all their strength but their_ _ **magic**_ _and weapons were no match for the ever growing army of undead. As the years passed the Children and First Men were driven south and hope was all but lost."_

 _"Yet, before the White Walkers and their army of undead_ _ **Wights**_ _could take total control of the continent, their advance was halted when it was discovered_ _ **Dragonglass**_ _was their weakness. With weapons of Dragonglass the Children and First Men held the Demon army back, but the threat remained and the terror continued until The Last Hero, known in the Eastern Tradition as_ _ **Azor Ahai**_ _, rose to lead the fight and push them back to the frozen North."_

 _"To aid him in his fight against the darkness he forged a hero's sword. First he labored for 30 days and nights but the sword shattered as he tempered it in water. Again he tried to forge the sword, this time working 50 days and nights. This time he captured a lion and drove the sword into its heart hoping to imbue it with the lion's power, but once again he failed. Finally he labored for 100 days and nights and called for his wife_ _ **Nissa Nissa**_ _. With a great sadness he drove the sword into his wife's heart, imbuing it with her soul. At last he had his weapon,_ _ **Lightbringer**_ _, glowing bright with eternal flame."_

 _"With Lightbringer at his side he drove the demon army back into the far North and slowly the threat to the continent faded. In order to prevent any such invasion in the future,_ _ **Brandon Stark**_ _, called "The Builder", first_ _ **King in the North**_ _raised a massive wall to cut them off from the rest of the continent. The Children of the Forest aided in the construction by casting their powerful magic to_ _ **the Wall**_ _ensuring it would never break and the Demons of the North would never pass.  
To man the wall and keep watch over the creatures beyond it, The __**Night's Watch**_ _was established with the Black Brothers taking oaths to bond them to a life of service and protection."_

 _"With the threat and chaos of the White Walkers gone, the Darkness fell and Winter ended. But the story of Azor Ahai did not. In the centuries and millennia following The Long Night, a number of great prophecies were revealed. One such claims Azor Ahai would be reborn to fight against the White Walker once more. Other Prophecies speak of a_ _ **Prince that was Promised**_ _and his is "_ _ **The Song of Ice and Fire"**_ _, perhaps they are the same. Perhaps they are not. But if the prophecies are to be believed, a second darkness is coming to Westeros and a hero is to be called."_

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

(Voiceover): _"298 AL_ (Aegon's Landing) _"_

" _Years later, the Seven Kingdoms of Westeros is brink on civil war, the five houses:_

 _ **House Stark in the North**_ _,_

 _ **House Greyjoy in the Iron Islands**_ _,_

 _ **House Baratheon of King's Landing in the Crownlands**_ _,_

 _ **House Baratheon of Dragonstone in the Dragonstone Island**_ _,_

 _and_ _ **House Baratheon of Storm's End in the Stormlands**_ _. . ."  
_

" _Each kings fights each other, in a war of blood. . ."  
_

" _In the_ _ **Beyond the Wall**_ _of the North, the_ _ **Free Folks**_ _also known as the_ _ **Wildlings**_ _were led by the_ _ **King-Beyond-the-Wall**_ _prepared for an attack on the Wall, where the Night's Watch guarding there."  
_

" _In the far North, deep in the mountains of the_ _ **Land of Always Winter**_ _. . . the White Walkers were awakened from it's slumber."_

" _Like House Stark always say:_ 'Winter is Coming' _."_

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

(Voiceover) _"Our story is not yet finished and its about to be begin. . . now. . ."_

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **A/N:** I'll continue the next chapter, but please this is only just the beginning of the story.

 **I'll see you guys for the next chapter!**


	2. Meet the Space-Time Witch

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Game of Thrones or Naruto or any other crossover stories.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **-x Chapter 1 x-**

 **Black Cells, Red Keep, King's Landing**

'By the Old Gods and New.' Eddard of House Stark, and former Hand of the King, thought as he sat on his cell. It wasn't comfortable to sit in a Black Cell in King's Landing, the capital city of Seven Kingdoms, accused of _treason_ against the crown with an injured leg. He would repay Jamie Lannister, the Kingslayer, for the next chance he could. Petyr Baelish, the Littlefinger, Cersei Baratheon nee Lannister, and Joffrey Baratheon and all of those who were responsible for the death of his household (guards and servants) and his imprisonment.

What had happened to him was that Joffrey, Tommen, and Myrcella were bastards/incest children of Queen Cersei and Ser Jaime Lannister, the queen's brother and lover. Ned did not know at all that the children were not Robert Baratheon when he first arrive at King's Landing, not precisely. He at first investigating the death of Ned's and Robert's mentor, Jon Arryn, Head of House Arryn and former Hand of the King, a title that made one of the second the most powerful man in the Seven Kingdoms. When he was first told of Jon's death, he thought it was a sad thing.

But he never expected that he was murdered by Lannisters when Lysa Arryn nee Tully, sister of his wife Catelyn Stark nee Tully, sent an encrypted message to Winterfell. So he, Jory Cassel, Septa Mordane, his daughters: Arya and Sansa, and several of his household left for King's Landing.

From time-to-time while investigating.

Then one day, words has reached at Red Keep.

That Robert of the House Baratheon, the First of His Name, King of the Andals and the First Men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms and Protector of the Realm was gorged by a boar on a hunting trip and was dying. As Robert layed dying, he name Ned as Lord Protector of the Realm, giving him authority over all Seven Kingdoms of Westeros until his heir becomes a man. When Robert died, Ned decided to reveal Joffrey's parentage and name Robert's oldest sibling, Stannis Baratheon, as the true King of Westeros. Ned along his household guards and the Gold Cloaks that Littlefinger hire to help for relieving Joffrey of his throne.

Unfortunately, Ned was double-crossed by Littlefinger as he put the dagger on his throat then said to him. "I did warn you not to trust me." While the Gold Cloaks and Lannister guards kill the Stark household guards including his servants were brought from Winterfell.

And now here he is, Eddard of House Stark, Lord Paramount of the North, and Lord of Winterfell, accused of _treason_ for attempt at taking the crown, lay in the dark cells.

"Gods help me." Ned said to himself and so he drifted into his sleep. . . for one minute.

"Wake up, Neddy!"

Eddard was being shaken by some person on his cell. When Eddard Stark open his eyes, he expected to see one of his gaelors or Lord Varys, the Master of Whisperers, or even some Lannister guards in their red cloaks to inform of his execution.

What he saw was not what he expected.

A small fluffy, bunny-like creature, round head with body, long rabbit-like legs, big ears and a last thing it's a female. The bunny-like creature wears a red ribbon attach of butterfly sigil with gold and black design.

"What are you?" Ned ask the bunny-like creature.

"Your help, you big-wolf. . ." She giggle as she like to tease the Wolf Lord of the North. ". . . I'm a Mokona Modoki and my name is Soel, better known as White Mokona, but you may call me Mokona.

"Why would I accept help by a bunny creature from unknown House?" Ned ask suspiciously, days of his imprisonment getting to him.

Mokona pout for a second and said. "Puu, this is the sigil of my mistress."

"Your mistress?" He ask the bunny-like creature in question.

"Yes, Neddy, and if the Old Lion ever meet her, she'll turn him into real lion, and bring him to the circus." Mokona said with a laugh as she roll around.

He stared at the bunny-like creature while he was thinking, if he could trust this creature.

"If you're wondering about the sigil that I'm wearing, it belong to my mistress, the **Daughter of the Queen-of-the-Void** , and **Observer of the Realms**." Mokona said with a quick giggle.

"I've never heard the Queen-of-the-Void, or any daughter?" Ned said once again that question.

She said to Ned Stark. "That's because only certain realms knows that title."

"Realms, what are you-" Ned was about ask, but Mokona stop him.

"Shush, no spoilers, Neddy!"

He was growing frustrated with this. . . bunny like-creature. Then he ask Mokona. "If you're here to free me, do it now before the gaelors come and squish you."

"My mistress put them with a song." Mokona said to him as she giggle.

"You speak in riddles." Ned said to her.

"No, it's not riddles, Neddy. My mistress put them to sleep, because she knows the way of magic."

The word _magic_ got his attention. Then he starts asking questions. "Magic? Is she a Red Priestess from the Free Cities, or is she a Witch from Qarth?"

"No, Neddy, my mistress isn't from the Free Cities. She and I from another realm." Mokona said to him as she giggle once again.

"What are you-"

"Hang on, Neddy, my mistress approach." Mokona said as she shifted to the left side. When Ned look at where the creature's mistress approaching, then he heard footsteps. Then he saw something approach from the shadows. Then there she is the _mistress_.

She is a Yi Tish, tall, thin woman with pale skin and long black hair down to the back of her knees. Her hair is cut in many layers having front bangs up to her eyebrows, then another layer, reaching up to her jaw, and a layer at her hips and a final one at her knees. Her eye colour is turquoise blue. She always wears a kimono, she has acessories to accompany it. She has a rose pattern with lace, she will wear a rose in her hair and a lace choker and bracelet.

"Eddard of House Stark, Lord of Winterfell, may I introduce to my mistress, Yuuko Ichihara, the Space-Time Witch." Mokona said to him in calm mode then back to happy mode.

"Greetings, Eddard Stark." Yuuko said in greeting.

'By the Old Gods and New.' He was speechless, as he stare her, locking eyes with the witch. In truth, the witch was beautiful, with it's majestic eyes and all the rest of what makes a beautiful witch. Ned stared the witch for a few good seconds before Mokona spoke as she poke Yuuko's leg.

"Mistress, don't we have pressing matter with Neddy?" As Mokona said to her mistress.

"Of course, dear Mokona, let Lord Stark settle his mind." The Space-Time Witch said.

"I-I-I-I-the." Ned muttered, trying desperately to find words to speak, failing miserably.

Yuuko chuckle a little at Ned's fail attempt to speak. "Peace, descendant of Brandon the Builder." She said. "Tell me, Lord Stark, do you wish to escape and join your son, Robb, on the march to war?"

Eddard Stark immediately conquered his fear of the witch or the amazement of her speech ability for the chance at being reunited with his family. "How could a witch and a bunny-like creature, who refuse to show her place be of any help?" The Patriarch of House Stark ask.

"We will not be the ones to help you, Lord Stark." Yuuko said.

"What?"

"We're here to inform you that your help will come to you, Lord Stark. In the form of warriors from different realms." Yuuko said.

"Your companion, Mokona, mentioned realms, what do you mean by that?" Lord Stark ask as he was curious about what Mokona meant by realms.

"It is simple, my wolf friend. Mokona and I are not from Westeros, the Free Cities, or any part of Hearthos." Yuuko said.

"I beg your pardon, my lady, Hearthos?" Ned ask her.

"It is the name of your world, Lord Stark. As you people on this world called _the Known World_." Yuuko said as she was curious about the inhabitants of Hearthos, as time pass.

"Then how-" Ned was about to ask.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, Mistress Yuuko, Neddy, but I think Hearthos can be left unexplain." Mokona said as she got a little of headache for explanation.

"Of course, dear Mokona, I believe you maybe right." Yuuko said as she gaze deeply at Eddard Stark.

( **A/N:** Let's skip Yuuko's explanation about that Robb's going to the Twins.)

"In two days, your help will come to rescue you. Once you're free from the Lannisters, I'll send my other companion to handle Walder Frey." Yuuko said.

"I wish, I knew all of this when I'm still the Hand of the King, maybe I wouldn't be in this cell then." Ned said with a chuckle. The Old Gods and New it felt good to laugh after so long. Yuuko herself giggle at Ned's joke.

"I wish you well, Eddard Stark. Your help will arrive and you shall reunited with your family." The Space-Time Witch said as she smile and with that she turn around and left along with Mokona as she raise her fist in the air.

"Guts!" Mokona said with a _magic word_ to Ned then she left as she follow Yuuko.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Code Geass Universe**

 **Ashford Academy**

Inside the room of the student council, where every members continuing signing papers of other clubs or other activities. Milly Ashford was about say the magic word, but stop and enrage, as the members notice their president.

"Milly, are you alright." Lelouch Lamperouge _aka_ Lelouch vi Britannia, also known Zero, the Rebel Leader of the Black Knights.

"Someone stole my catchphrase!" Milly yell, as the members of the student council just anime face-faulted including their newest member, Kallen Stadtfeld _real name_ Kallen Kozuki.

"This is why I hate Britannians." She mutterd.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Back to Black Cell**

Ned just chuckle to bunny-like creature or Mokona. Perhaps, the Old Gods and New still had his favor.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Earth, the capital of the Galactic Fedration**

 **Yuuko's Shop, Tokyo, Japan**

Yuuko arrive back at her shop after discussion with Eddard Stark. When she arrive, she saw her other companion Fai D. Flowright _real name_ Yuui was looking the images in the air, each size of a TV screen. As he saw Yuuko, he got up, took a bite of his apple, put the fruit into his robes and bow the Space-Time Witch.

"I take it, Lord Stark, understood what was to be done." Fai said to Yuuko.

"Yes, I inform him all he needed to know for now." Yuuko said.

"Was it alright to intervene the affairs of Westeros, Lady Yuuko?" Fai ask.

"It was through several heinous actions in Westeros that cause the to chaos, anarchy, and death. If we left things as they were, Lord Stark would have lost his head to that boy, Joffrey." Yuuko frown as she explain the situation at Westeros as she look the images of the warriors that will rescue Eddard Stark. "Mister Flowright, bring the warriors as soon as you can."

"Yes, Lady Yuuko." Fai replied to as he bow.

"Also take Mokona with you, alright." She said.

"Puu!" White Mokona bouncing to Fai's arms as the Black Mokona bouncing happily up-and-down and wave them. "Good luck and bring us some souvenirs, okay." The Black Mokona wave them.

"Okay." White Mokona happily wave them too.

Yuuko wave them as she turn around and look the screen. "The War of Westeros has began."

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **I'll see you guys for the next chapter! THE KING IN THE NORTH!**


	3. Eddard Stark's Rescuers

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Game of Thrones or Naruto or any other crossover stories.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Eddard Stark's rescuers:**

 **Naruto:**

Naruto Uzumaki

Rock Lee

Hinata Hyuuga

Ameno

Shizuka

 **Mortal Kombat:**

Kitana

Jade

 **Blade and Soul:**

Alka

Hazuki Jin

Karen El

Pia

 **Manyuu Hikenchou:**

Chifusa Manyuu

Kaede

 **Warcraft:**

Rexxar

Rokhan

Chen Stormstout

 **League of Legends:**

Fiora Laurent

Leona

Ahri

 **Rurouni Kenshin:**

Kenshin Himura

Kaoru Kamiya

Yahiko Myoujin

Sanosuke Sagara

 **Other characters:**

Richard Walker (Male/Think the appearance of Allen Walker without scar and deform arm from _D Grya-Man_ )

Lyra Croft (Female/Think the appearance of Jo from _Bakuretsu Tenshi_ )

Adrian Springfield (Male/Think the appearance of 17-yr old Negi Springfield from _Negima! Magister Negi Magi_ )

Erin Sunstrider (Female/Blood Elf)

Ran'Da Firewalker (Female/Orc)

Jayne Proudmoore (Female/Human/Think of her as sister of Jaina Proudmoore)

Arko Moonshadow (Female/Night Elf)

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **A/N:** Sorry, if this is not a chapter, but I'll update the next chapter. Just announcing the rescuers of Eddard Stark.

 **I'll see you guys in the next chapter! THE KING IN THE NORTH!**


	4. Warriors of the Realms

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Game of Thrones or Naruto or any other crossover stories.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **-x Chapter 2 x-**

 **-Naruto-**

 **Elementia**

 **Somewhere in the battlefield**

Five shinobis of the Allied Shinobi Forces (or ASF) jump/hopp to tree-to-tree to the rendezvous point/place, where they'll meet their allies and reform their forces against the Akatsuki forces.

The Allied Shinobi Forces is a coalition between the collective military might of the hidden villages of the shinobi nations of the Lands of Lightning, Water, Earth, Wind, and Fire, and the lone samurai nation of the Land of Iron.

This five shinobis are wearing the forehead protectors with the symbol of ASF (忍) and these people:

Naruto Uzumaki, son of Minato Namikaze, the Fourth Hokage and the Yellow Flash, and Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze, the Red-Death, team-mate of Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha, and member of Team Kakashi. He has blue eyes, blond, and spiky hair. He's a Genin shinobi of Konoha, the Knucklehead Shinobi, the Shinobi Prankster, the Hero of Konoha, the Heir of the Uzumaki Clan, and fiance to Hinata Hyuuga and Shizuka.

Hinata Hyuuga, daughter of Hiashi Hyuuga and Hitomi Hyuuga, and sibling of Hanabi Hyuuga, student of Kurenai Yuhi, team-mate of Kiba Inuzuka (including Akamaru) and Shino Aburame, and member of Team Kurenai. She has white eyes, dark-blue hair, and fair skin also she's a Chuunin kunoichi of Konoha, the White-Eye Princess, the Heiress of the Hyuuga Clan, and fiancee to Naruto Uzumaki.

Rock Lee, student of Maito Gai, team-mate of Tenten and Neji Hyuuga, and member of Team Gai. He has thick eyebrows, and large, rounded black eyes with prominent lower eyelashes. He's a Chuunin shinobi of Konoha, the Centipede Brows, and Konoha's Beautiful Green Wild Beast. He always says that catchphrase all the time: "FLAMES OF YOUTH".

Ameno, a team-mate of Kouji and Shishio. She has has long brown hair that frames her face, fair skin and light-brown eyes with eyelashes. She keeps her hair in a ponytail with a pink hair-band. She's a Genin kunoichi and Medical-nin of Suna.

Shizuka, student of Akari, the former Leader of Nadeshiko. She has a fair-skinned girl of average height. She has green eyes and waist-length black hair in a hime-style cut tied in a high ponytail with short bangs and chin-length strands framing her face. She's a kunoichi, the current Leader, and fiancee to Naruto Uzumaki.

While they continue jumping to the rendezvous point, until. . .

Hinata notice something ahead their direction as she activate. **"Byakugan"** There she saw a five bright-light spheres heading fast towards their way. She's was about to warn the others, it was too late, as the spheres engulf them, for a few seconds the spheres gone.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **-Mortal Kombat-**

 **Edenia**

 **Somewhere in the lush forest**

Two Edenian warriors of the Edenian Resistance Forces run to the rendezvous point, where they'll meet the other resistance allies and reform their forces against Outworld forces led by the traitor, Rain.

The Edenian Resistance Forces (or the Resistance) is a military resistance movement within the majestic realm of Edenia led by its current general and decorated member, Jade, a highly dedicated patriot of Edenia and childhood friend of Princess Kitana. The main objective of the Edenian Resistance Forces is to ensure the safety, freedom, justice and security of Edenia.

Kitana, daughter of Queen Sindel and King Jerrod, sibling of Mileena, childhood friend of Jade, and Princess of Edenia. She wore a blue-and-black leotard with thigh-high high-heeled blue-and-black boots as well as a more regal costume featuring a lavender leotard with a very deep V-neck, exposing her cleavage even more. She also wears a brown belt, gold ear drops, and lavender, high-heeled thigh-high boots. Also, her hair is now very long, held in place by 3 sections of a ponytail.

Jade, childhood friend of Kitana, and Leader of Edenian Resistance Forces. She wore a green skin-tight outfit with green-and-black leotard with thigh-high high-heeled green-and-black boots as well as a more regal costume featuring a green leotard with a very deep V-neck, exposing her cleavage even more.

Until. . .

Two bright-light spheres approach them, as they're about to avoid/dodge, it was too late, as the spheres engulf them, for a few seconds the spheres gone.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **-Blade and Soul-**

 **Mirisha**

 **Outside of oasis city of Tomon City**

 **Somewhere in the field**

Two warriors, an assassin and a bounty hunter, were fighting against the twenty-five patrol soldiers of the Palam Empire. As there's some shooting guns/firearms and clashing swords or any kinds of weapons. As the other two only just watch the fight on a hill.

Alka, an assassin for the Clan of the Sword. The Clan of the Sword is a gifted and feared guild, whose skills with the blade are talked about in hushed whispers. Those who encounter their ranks rarely live to tell the tale, while those who do make it out alive are too afraid to speak of their experiences. She has a swallowtail butterfly birthmark on her shoulder.

Hazuki Jin, a debt ridden bounty hunter who is also a very proficient gun fighter. She often boasts that nobody has ever escaped from her bullets except for Alka, who happens to be her current bounty. She frequently hangs out in Karen El's Tomon Inn, she owes her a huge debt due to the tab that she has accumulated because of her wild drinking sprees. To pay it off, she would often either do some odd jobs or some other favours.

Karen El, is the proprietress of "Tomon Inn," which serves as a saloon she is also a performer who performs in front of her loyal patrons. Though she may look like a refine lady who seems to be defenseless she is actually tough and a shrewd business woman who is always in the company of her two bouncers who serves both as her bodyguards and enforcers.

Pia is Seto's little sister who rescued Alka after they found her unconscious and floating on the nearby riverbank. She and Seto are orphans who live in some rundown house outside of the city. Both she and her brother have to resort to stealing in order to survive, she was later on adopted by Karen El after Seto got killed.

As the last Palam soldiers died on the ground, the group were returning to the city to rest, train, or celebrate.

Until. . .

A four bright light spheres engulf them, for a few seconds its gone.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **-Manyuu Hikenchou-**

 **-Alternate timeline: Edo period reign of Tokugawa Shogunate – 1600s-**

 **Japan, Earth**

 **Somewhere in the road**

Two women with big assets (D-Cups) wearing kunoichi attire are on the road, their journey is to give flat-chested women a decent big assets all over Japan, as they are wandering town-to-town, village-to-village, and any parts of the country.

Chifusa Manyuu, daughter of Munenori Manyuu and Chikumi Munamori, niece of Tsuyuha Munamori, cousin of Hazuki, childhood friend of Kaede, sibling of Kagefusa, Muneyuki, and Kyoka; kunoichi, and former heiress of Manyuu Clan. She has hazel eyes and dark blue hair, which is most of the time put up in a ponytail. She wears a white scarf with a loose red kimono with the top slightly open, and sometimes she has a cloth wrap underneath it which holds the Manyuu's scroll, as well as serves to possibly contain her breast growth, or to conceal the actual size. She has blue hair and hazel eyes. She also has black arm guards with dark blue gloves underneath, as well as dark blue thigh-highs accompanied by sandals.

Her body is well developed naturally as she has wide hips, somewhat thick thighs and large breasts, even before her breast growth from the Breast Flow technique (Chichi-nagare no Jutsu).

Kaede, childhood friend of Chifusa Manyuu, kunoichi, and former soldier of Manyuu Clan. She has blond hair and light-purple eyes. She wears a light purple kimono with a more dark purple on the ends, and light green armguards, with thin dark purple arm bands. She also carries a backpack. She had her big assets back after the Battle of Munamori Village.

As the childhood friends/kunoichis continued their journey, two bright-light spheres engulfed them, and then its gone.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **-World of Warcraft-**

 **Draenor**

 **Somewhere in the forest of Shadowmoon Valley**

Seven warriors of Horde and Alliance were walking through the forest, as they are returning their allies and reform their forces against the orcish forces of the Iron Horde.

The Horde (also called the New Horde, Thrall's Horde or Vol'jin's Horde) is one of the two major political factions of the mortal races in Azeroth, its counterpart being the Alliance. The Horde, a faction led by off-worlders and composed of outsiders has survived these obstacles by bonding together, fighting as family, comrades, or even uneasy allies.

The Alliance (aka Grand Alliance) is one of two major political factions of the mortal races in Azeroth, its counterpart being the Horde. The Alliance consists of powerful cultures and groups bound not by desperation or necessity, but by their deep commitments to abstract concepts like nobility and justice, and, striving to represent these high ideals, its many different peoples all contribute their technical, arcane, and spiritual wisdom "toward the goal of a just and peaceful world."

Rexxar, Champion of the Horde, is a half-ogre, half-orc beastmaster of the Mok'Nathal clan, and may be one of the the few from the clan. He saved the city of Orgrimmar from the hatred of an enemy of the Horde. He was instrumental in assisting the Horde after the fall of the Burning Legion. Due to his mixed lineage, he is a towering and massively muscled warrior, and he wields his two huge axes with tremendous skill and ferocity. Rexxar is always seen with his loyal bear companion Misha, and including his other companions his wolf Haratha, his hawk Spirit, his boar Huffer, and lastly his wyvern Leokk.

Rokhan, a shadow hunter of the Darkspear Tribe, said by Thrall himself to be the Horde's best scout. He previously assisted Rexxar to halt Admiral Proudmoore's campaign. At present, he can be found in Dragon's Fall in the Dragonblight as a Horde questgiver.

Chen Stormstout is a legendary pandaren brewmaster from the Wandering Isle who left his home to journey the lands, searching for exotic ingredients for his ever-evolving concoctions. A skilled brewer and very powerful monk, Chen enjoys taking life easy as he travels from place to place. He truly made a name for himself when he joined Rexxar and Rokhan during The Founding of Durotar, helping the new nation against Admiral Proudmoore. Chen continued his travels while staying mostly out of major affairs for several years until Pandaria was revealed to the rest of the world. With his niece Li Li, he joined the Horde and Alliance in exploring the rediscovered continent. Chen serves as a major panderan ally/participant during Darkspear Rebellion.

Jayne Proudmoore, daughter of Admiral Daelin Proudmoore, sibling of Jaina, Derek, and Tandred; warrior, mage, and soldier of the Alliance. She has blue eyes and blonde hair like her sister. She also wears Ranger attire/uniform and weilding staff and sword. The different of her sister, she is friendly to the Horde and the Alliance. She is also fighting the Iron Horde on Draenor.

Erin Sunstrider, a female Blood Elf, a member of Blood Knight, a paladin, warrior, and soldier of the Horde. She has blonde hair and green (glowing) eyes. She also wears Blood Knight uniform and a magical-sword.

Ran'Da Firewalker, a female Orc, a warrior, a member of Frostwolf Clan, and soldier of the Horde. She has blue eyes, black hair (like Draka's hair) pony-tail, muscular, strong, green-skin, and appearance of Human. She also wears warrior (amazon) attire/uniform and weilding dual weildings.

Arko Moonshadow, a female Night Elf, a warrior, a huntress, a member of Sentinel, soldier of the Alliance. She has amber eyes, purple-skin, dark-violet hair, symmetrical markings. She also wears Sentinel attire/uniform/armor and weilding dual swords and bows.

Unforetunately for them, seven bright-light spheres engulf them fast, and now its gone.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **-League of Legends-**

 **Runeterra**

 **Somewhere in the battlefield/forest**

Three champions of Institute of War were running through, where they'll meet their allied champions and reform their group against the rival champions.

Fiora Flaurent, the Grand Duelist, Demacia's most notorious duelist, earned her fame with her sharp blade and sharper tongue. She boasts the refinement of an aristocratic upbringing, and a fierce devotion to the perfection of her craft. Having surpassed her peers at home, Fiora now seeks greater foes. She will settle for nothing less than the world's acknowledgement of her mastery.

Leona, the Radiant Dawn, her movements are smooth, calculated. Her reflexes, though elegant, is not the trained gait of nobility. Her steps are meant for war. Although her armor and form lend her an air of sophistication, it's evident that she has never seen a place like the Institute of War. She runs a finger along the smooth etchings in the marble doors of the Reflection Chamber, and starts when they glide open. Overcoming reluctance, she steps into the tendrils of darkness reaching to embrace her.

Ahri, the Nine-Tailed Fox, she appeared human, she knew that in truth the transformation was incomplete. A cunning fox-creature, she adapted herself to the customs of human society and used her profound gift of beauty to attract unsuspecting men. She could consume their life essences when they were under the spell of her seductive charms. Feeding on their desires brought her closer to her dream, but as she took more lives, a strange sense of regret began to well within her. She had reservations about actions which never troubled her as a fox.

While they're on the way to their allies, three bright-light spheres appeared before, as they are about to run, they were lately engulfed, and the spheres disappears.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **-Rurouni Kenshin-**

 **-Alternate timeline: Meiji Era reign of Empire of Japan – 1870s-**

 **Kyoto, Japan, Earth**

 **On the road to Aoiya**

Five people from Tokyo are going there to meet their allies, the Oniwabanshuu (translation Garden-keepers) organization, against Makoto Shishio's Anti-Imperial Revolutionary Army.

Kenshin Himura, Himura Battousai, student of Seijuuro Hiko XIII, successor of Hiten Mitsurugi-ryuu (translation Flying Heaven Govern Sword-Style), and former Imperial Revolutionary. His appearance belies his twenty-eight years of age, making him look roughly ten years younger, but he is easily recognized by his infamous distinguishing features: mid-back length red hair tied in a thick ponytail and a cross-shaped sword scar on his left cheek. He dresses simply, wearing a plain men's kimono of cheap, worn cloth with a white _umanori hakama_ , zori and white _tabi_.

Kaoru Kamiya, the young proprietor, and acting instructor of the Kamiya Kasshin-ryuu (translation God's Valley Alive Heart Style) kenjutsu dojo. She is slender with a youthful, girlish face but has the lean build of a young woman engaged in regular physical activity. She has large blue eyes and her sleek, black hair hangs to mid-back length when worn down, but is usually tied in a high ponytail so as to accommodate her kenjutsu practice. Additionally, she sports a thick fringe of slightly curled bangs which hang past her eyebrows and are parted neatly in the middle as well as a few strands of shoulder-length hair in front of her ears. In training or combat, she dresses rather simply with a slightly worn, off-white uwagi and a hakama of a darker color (usually navy blue) while a sarashi wrapping covers and supports her upper torso.

Sanosuke Sagara, born Sanosuke Higashidani, a former member of the disgraced Sekihou Army in his youth, Sanosuke spent the years after the Meiji Imperialist Revolution taking out his frustrations as a "fight merchant" under the name Zanza. He's tall and lean, Sanosuke's slight build belies his immense strength and his superhuman toughness, but his wild shock of spiky brown hair and intense brown eyes are clear indications of his demeanor. he is always seen wearing a white _happi_ jacket with black trim and the kanji character _aku_ (惡) - meaning evil or bad - emblazoned conspicuously on the back in black as well as white dōgi trousers. While he always wears his jacket open - sometimes leaving his arms out of the sleeves so that it simply drapes over his shoulders, he does not wear a shirt beneath it, instead leaving his chest bare while white _sarashi_ bandage tape is wrapped around his abdomen; this same white sarashi is wrapped around his ankles and feet. Additionally, he wears a long headband and matching sarashi around his left forearm, both of which are often depicted as red, but sometimes seen in purple. As he fights with his fists and relies on his ability to absorb damage rather than any defensive skill, Sano is also frequently seen in bandages, most notably around his right hand and forearm after mastering _Futae no Kiwami_ _._

Yahiko Myoujin, student of Kamiya dojo, despite being shorter than average for the age of ten, his appearance boasts of the defiant demeanor within with his rebellious "cat-like" brown eyes and shock of spikily unkempt black hair. He usually wears a green haori patterned with several sets of short, twin parallel lines and a white long-sleeved shirt underneath, as well as a dark hakama (sometimes white with dark vertical stripes) and standard white tabi and zori. In the anime, his haori is always yellow or tan and the hakama is a dark green; additionally, the anime version of Yahiko has a markedly tanned complexion. When out of the dojo, Yahiko also wears his shinai tied across his back for easy access.

As they getting closer the inn, four bright-light spheres engulfed them, and seconds later they're gone.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **-GC (Galactic Century) 779-**

 **Sheridan, capital of the People's Sovereign Commonwealth of Planets**

 **Sheridan Spaceport**

Three pilots and soldiers of the PSCP Armed Forces wearing military uniforms (think WW II Nazi German uniforms) with peaked caps including black boots and they are going to ride the transport shuttle, where they'll be in the front against the Zeon Empire ruled by House Zabi.

The People's Sovereign Commonwealth of Planets, also known as the Commonwealth, the Secessionist Commonwealth, the People's Commonwealth, the pro-secessionists; colloquially as Secessionists, and Commies, was the government and secessionist movement led by Admiral John Sheridan, the Founder, first Chairman of the Supreme Council, and Supreme Commander of the PSCP Armed Forces. Formed by various planets and systems governments, that declared intentions to leave the Galactic Federation, refusing to comply with its excessive taxation and corruption in the Senate (secretly ruled by the Elites) during the Secession War in GC 515. In GC 518, as the result of the war, the Commonwealth had won (with the help of Zeon Empire ruled by House Deikun) and the Federation was humiliated defeated as they order withdraw their forces out of _now_ Commonwealth space, while they sign the Treaty of Aquaria for peace. The leader of the secessionist movement, John Sheridan, died on his death-bed as he name his successor, Susan Ivanova, as the new Chairman. Therefore, the planet they named Sheridan in memory of their departed leader. Its flag, the symbol of the Commonwealth is the "Phoenix", which is revealed to be the crest of John Sheridan's family. Chairman Ivanova selected it to honor Sheridan's sacrifice, declaring it a "symbol of hope". (Flag of Rebel Alliance in Wikipedia)

Richard Walker, son of Admiral Marcus Walker and Councilor Mikoto Walker, sibling of Sileena Walker, nephew of Jonathan Walker, owner of the Walker Palace, an airborne casino and repair station where many ships arrive for their shore leave; descendant of Exorcist Allen Walker of Earth, Mobile Suit pilot, and Lieutenant of PSCP Armed Forces. He has silver hair and purple eyes. He also wears PSCP black uniform, black peaked cap, and black boots including Kagemitsu G4 light-sword, attached on left-side waist and FN Five-seveN pistol on his right-side wait.

Lyra Croft, daughter of Councilor Marianne Croft, descendant of Countess Lara Croft of Earth, Mobile Suit pilot, subordinate of Lieutenant Richard Walker, and Sub-Lieutenant of PSCP Armed Forces. She has silver hair, red-eyes, tanned-skin. She also wears PSCP black uniform, black peaked cap, and black boots including her dual kukri machetes on her back and double Desert Eagles both on her right-to-left sides of the waist.

Adrian Springfield, son of Vice-Admiral Roger Springfield and Medical Doctor Angela Springfield, Mobile Suit pilot, subordinate of Lieutenant Richard Walker, and Sub-Lieutenant of PSCP Armed Forces. He has spiky, reddish-brown hair, which darkened to pure brown lengthens to the nape of the neck. He also wears PSCP black uniform, black peaked cap, and black boots including Kagemitsu G4 light-sword, attached on left-side waist and FN Five-seveN pistol on his right-side waist.

As they're about to enter their transport shuttle, three bright-light spheres engulfed them, as the crowd scream aloud or scattering around, the spheres disappears.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Outside of Sheridan Spaceport**

Two individuals watch, as they sat on a bench, while the spheres vanished in the air. Both Fai and Mokona were relaxing for drinking tea, as Mokona gem on her forehead bright. So she jump on the and displays the image of Yuuko Ichihara, the Space-Time Witch appear before them.

"Did you gather the warriors, Mister Flowright?" Yuuko ask him.

He only nod in affirmative. "Yes, it is done, Lady Yuuko." Fai replied back to her.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **I'll see you guys in the next chapter! THE KING IN THE NORTH!**


	5. Preview

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Game of Thrones or Naruto or any other crossover stories.

 **Later Chapter:**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Prewview trailer #1. . .**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **(Play Alliance & Horde Arrival Music - Mists of Pandaria | 0:00-0:25)**

 **The Riverlands**

In the river of Trident, where the Horde fleet (twelve warships and five flying gunships) and ASF ships (ten ships) bearing the symbol of the Horde and Allied Shinobi Forces as they came out of the fog along with Wyvern riders that flies in the air. As they straight ahead of the shores of the Riverlands, one the ships stops.

 **(Scene change)**

The troops of the Horde and Allied Shinobi Forces disembark their ships carrying their weapons, magical items, and scrolls in the back as they run aground the shores along with Wintergrasp Demolishers, Wolf Riders, Kodo Riders, and other races. While they're advancing in the land along Wyvern riders as one of the demolishers straight through ahead as the view was turn to black.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Preview trailer #2. . .**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **The Riverlands**

In the sky of Westeros, where the Commonwealth fleet (twenty Behemoth-class battlecruisers) bearing the symbol of the Commonwealth as they floating along with Wraith-class fighters and Windams that flies in the air. As the fleet launch mobile suits (Dagger L) and DR-4 dropships dive down on the ground of the Riverlands, one the dropships already on the ground.

 **(Scene change)**

The troops of the Commonwealth disembark their transports carrying their rifles with bayonets as they run aground along with Linear Tanks, Dagger Ls, and other weapons of war. While they're advancing in the land as one of the tanks straight through ahead as the view was turn black.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Preview trailer #3. . .**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **The Reach**

In the Sunset Sea, where the Alliance fleet (twelve warships and five flying gunships) and ASF ships (ten ships) bearing the symbol of the Alliance and the Allied Shinobi Forces as they came out of the fog along with gyrocopter-like flying machines that flies in the air. As they straight ahead of the shores of the Reach, one the ships stops.

 **(Scene change)**

The troops of the Alliance and the Allied Shinobi Forces disembark their ships carrying their weapons, magical items, and scrolls in the back as they run aground the shores along with Wintergrasp Siege Engines, Horse Cavalry, and other races of the Horde. While they're advancing in the land as one of the engines straight through ahead as the view was turn to black.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Preview trailer #4. . .**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **The Reach**

In the sky of Westeros, where the Orb fleet (fifteen Izumo-class battleships) bearing the symbol of the Orb Union as they descend along with Murasames in flight form that flies in the air. As the fleet launch mobile suits (Murasmes and Astrays) and dropships dive down on the ground of the Reach, one the dropships already on the ground.

 **(Scene change)**

The troops of the Orb Union disembark their transports carrying their rifles with bayonets as they run aground along with Linear Tanks, Astrays, and other weapons of war. While they're advancing in the land as one of the tanks straight through ahead as the view was turn black.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Preview trailer #5. . .**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Dragonstone Isle**

In the sea of Narrow Sea, where the Revolutionary Makoto Shishio's ironclad fleet (seven ironclad warships) as they came out of the fog. As they straight ahead of the shores of the island, one the warships stops as the view was turn black.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Preview trailer #6. . .**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Dragonstone Isle**

In the sky of Westeros, where the Cima Garahau's fleet (seven Zanzibar-class mobile cruisers and fifteen __Musai-class Late Production Types) bearing the color of Cima Fleet as they're floating. While they're advancing in the air as one of the ships straight through ahead as the view was turn black.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Preview trailer #7. . .**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Iron Islands**

In the Sunset Sea, where the Iron Horde fleet (twenty-five dreadnaughts and seven flying gunships) bearing the symbol of the Iron Horde as they came out of the fog. As they straight ahead of the shores of the island, one the warships stops as the view was turn black.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Preview trailer #8. . .**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Iron Islands**

In the sky of Westeros, where the Sara Scorpion's fleet (twenty- seven warships) Madame Marciano's fleet (fifteen warships) bearing the symbol of Scorpion Pirate Fleet and the Criminal Guild as they floating. While they're advancing in the air as one of the ships straight through ahead as the view was turn black.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Preview trailer #9. . .**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **The Riverlands**

In the sky of Westeros, where the Zeon fleet (three Gwazine-class battleships, thirteen Zanzibar-class mobile cruisers and fifteen __Musai-class Late Production Type) bearing the symbol of the Zeon Empire as they floating in the air. As the fleet launch mobile suits (Zaku II) and dropships dive down on the ground of the Riverlands, one the dropships already on the ground.

 **(Scene change)**

The troops of the Zeon Empire disembark their transports carrying their rifles with bayonets as they run aground along with tanks, Zakus, and other weapons of war. While they're advancing in the land as one of the tanks straight through ahead as the view was turn black.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Prewview trailer #10. . .**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Dorne**

In the Narrow Sea, where the ASF ships (fifteen ships) bearing the symbol of the Allied Shinobi Forces as they came out of the fog. As they straight ahead of the shores of the Dorne, one the ships stops.

 **(Scene change)**

The troops of the Allied Shinobi Forces disembark their ships carrying their katanas, kunas, and scrolls in the back as they run aground the shores. While they're advancing in the land as one of the shinobis straight through ahead as the view was turn to black.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Preview trailer #11. . .**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Dorne**

In the sky of Westeros, where the Federation fleet (thirty-five warships) bearing the symbol of the Galactic Federation as they floating in the air. As the fleet launch mobile suits and dropships dive down on the ground of Dorne, one the dropships already on the ground.

 **(Scene change)**

The troops of the Galactic Federation disembark their transports carrying their rifles with bayonets as they run aground along with tanks, mobile suits, and other weapons of war. While they're advancing in the land as one of the tanks straight through ahead as the view was turn black.

 **(End Alliance & Horde Arrival Music - Mists of Pandaria | 0:00-0:25)**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Author's Note:** I apologize that I posted a preview chapter. But I'll continue the next chapter soon.


End file.
